fanficgleethereturnfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Let's Go To The Mall
}} Let's Go To The Mall, en español Vamos A Ir Al Centro Comercial, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la cantante Robin Sparkles. La canción sera presentada por Parmita, Sunny y Alma una vez que es turno de las chicas de continuar con la música, estas invitan a Sunny una vez que revelen que originalmente la canción seria cantada por ella. Letra de la Canción: Parmita: Let's go to the mall everybody! Go! C'mon Sunny, C'mon Alma, let's go to the mall you won't be sorry. Put on your jelly-bracelets, and your cool graffiti-coat, at the mall havin' fun is what its all about. Sunny: I haven't done my homework yet... Alma: That's okay. Sunny: And you know how my parents get... Alma: Whatever. Sunny y Alma: I don't care 'cause all my friends are gonna be there Parmita, Sunny y Alma: Everybody come and play Throw every last care away Let's go to the mall... Today. Sunny: Parmita, mouse, I love it. Alma: There's this boy I like, Met him at the food court. He's got hair like Brettsy and he does jumps on his skateboard. I hope he asks me out, take me to my favourite spot. It'll be just him and me. But don't forget the robot. Alma y Parmita: Dad says I'm too young to date. Lame. But baby I don't wanna wait. I don't wanna wait. Let's do it. That's okay I'm gonna rock your body anyway. I'm gonna rock your body till the Canada Day. Parmita, Sunny y Alma: Everybody come and play Throw every last care away Let's go to the mall... Today. Sunny: I went to the mall with a couple of friends. I had a whole week's allowance to spend. I want hoop earrings and a Benetton shirt. We came here to shop and we came here to flirt. I turned around and who should I see? Prime Minister Brian Mulrooney. He said, 'Young lady I don't approve.' So I had to get down and bust trés sweet moves. Hey Fernando...c'mon...let's go to the mall! Alma: Let's go to the mall everybody! Parmita, Sunny y Alma: Everybody come and play Throw every last care away Let's go to the mall... Today. Alma: Everybody loves the mall! Parmita, Sunny y Alma: Everybody come and play Yeah! Throw every last care away I love my hoop earrings. Let's go to the mall... Today. Parmita: Let's go to the mall... Sunny: Let's go to the mall... Alma: Let's go to the mall... Parmita: Let's go to the mall... Sunny: Let's go to the mall... Alma: Let's go to the mall... Parmita, Sunny y Alma: Today. Curiosidades: *La canción originalmente seria un solo de Sunny Williams de no ser puesto en marcha el sabotaje interpuesto por New Directions *Se le cambio la letra a la canción para que coincidiera con las chicas que participan en la canción Vídeo: thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Can I Have This Dance? Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Parmita Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Sunny Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Alma